Share
by winterhats
Summary: He's not up to it. HaruTaka, AU, one-shot.


_I should be writing my next fic for HaruTaka winter but here I am, writing something completely unrelated instead._ _It's something I've wanted to write for a while._

 _As always, KagePro belongs to Jin. I'm only here to make a fool of myself._

* * *

He thinks that the most important thing about himself is that he's happy. He's really, really happy, content and comfortable with his life. How couldn't he? For starters, he's fed _three_ times a day, that's amazing. He also naps a lot, that's amazing too, and he sleeps wherever he wants, which is not so amazing but it's really nice as well.

Konoha isn't really sure of a lot of things. He learns, that's what he does, but it's not his first priority in life. It's not that he wants to learn things for fun, he wants to so he's able to understand the _most_ amazing thing in his life. And that is, with no doubts, Takane.

Takane is his only companion everyday. She's the one who gives him the three meals, the one who lets him sleep wherever he wants, and the one who never fails at always petting him. He's quiet, and the place they both live in it's quiet as well, _(except when Takane yells at the screen, which is a lot, actually.)_

That's the thing. It's frustrating when Takane isn't acting normal, and he can't bring himself to understand why. When she laughs, he feels happy, and when she cries, he feels sad. He doesn't like being sad. Being sad isn't fun. So there's his first priority; keep her happy.

Sometimes he tries telling her how much he appreciates her, how _grateful_ he is to her. So as he can't talk, only meowing come out of him, and even if he knows she won't be able to understand, Takane usually smiles and pets his head. That's why, Konoha thinks it's not necessary for him to talk, because she seems to understand him just fine. He's happy. And he likes to think that Takane is, too.

But then something weird happens. It was a personified something weird.

He knows other people aside Takane exist in the world, but they're just fine by themselves. It's not unusual for people to go over, although that's something that happens _very_ occasionally. Like Ayano or Shintaro; the people that usually take care of him when Takane seems to be away, busy with something else. Again, it's not often.

Takane isn't lonely. She has Konoha, she doesn't need people. That's the reason he's so surprised when Takane comes back from wherever she goes everyday, with a _person_.

At first, Konoha didn't even pay attention to them. Why would he? He didn't care about them. He's only surprised because this _doesn't_ happen just because, he can't really remember the last time this happened. So Konoha only stayed still, assuming that this person would be gone soon enough, and waiting for Takane to finish taking her shoes off _(for some reason, she always takes forever)_ so she'd say hello and pet him on the head. But as he was at it, this stranger decides to talk.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a cat!" Konoha feels a little weird when a hand, much bigger than Takane's, pets him. But he doesn't mind, he lets this person do so because it feels nice, and when he meows, the stranger smiles delighted and meows back. Konoha purrs, feeling even more pleased when Takane also pets him.

"Stop meowing at him, that's awful."

"But he's so talkative! Probably even more than his owner."

"Oh, you're being funny now. And, his name is Konoha."

* * *

Then, it stopped being weird, because he started coming all the time. Haruka, that's his name, and Konoha likes him.

He's nice; he makes Takane smile more, laugh more, he even manages to make her stop screaming at the screens. He also pets him on the head just the right way, puts extra food on his bowl, he opens the curtains so Konoha can watch the birds, and sometimes he'd give him pieces of meat when Takane wasn't looking, because for some reason, that makes her mad. She keeps saying it's unhealthy for him, but if it was, it wouldn't be so delicious. It's pure logic.

That's enough for him to consider Haruka a nice person.

"Haruka doesn't even _know_ when to stop!" Takane exclaims, one day she comes home without him. "I can't believe someone can be so, so _annoying_!"

Konoha follows her as she walks, not really paying attention to what she was saying. After all, she does that really often, talk to herself, and she doesn't seem to be asking for an answer from him. Which is good, because Konoha could only meow, and he doubts she'd understand well. So he only waits, staring at her patiently, as she was about to give him food. Yes, the best part of the day, Takane comes home _and_ he also gets to eat. Then, he goes to nap on her lap until she has to stand up for whatever reason. Definitely the best.

"...You'd never be as annoying as him, isn't it?" Konoha suddenly felt her hand petting him again, and he purrs, proud, because he knows he's Takane's favorite. "You're the cutest... even if he's a little cute, too. But let's not talk about that."

There's when Konoha feels something _might_ change.

Haruka keeps coming. Eventually, it starts feeling like he never leaves. But sometimes, Takane'd spend nights away, so as this happens, he starts to grow a slight _rebuff_ towards Haruka. Because he was taking _her_ away from _him_.

Konoha and Takane had been together for way longer; it's coherent to think he's got the right to be with her _all the time_. Who did he think he was, laying in bed next to Takane? Konoha _sleeps_ there, thank you very much, he can't help but feel utter betrayal from Takane the first time he sees Haruka there. Who is now going to wake her up? Konoha needs to make sure she's up at the right time to feed him! Especially because she's so lazy at mornings. There's no way Haruka'd understand the complicated art that is to wake her up.

There are nights in which the door is _closed_. That way, he can't even go in and make himself space beside Takane, no, _that way_ he has to sleep on the couch. Not that the couch isn't comfortable, _it is_ , but Takane is definitely way better. There are times in which Konoha sits in front of the door and meows, in hopes she'd open the door, but she doesn't. He knew it'd be pointless though, of course they wouldn't hear him through all that noise they were making.

This morning, Haruka was making breakfast. Konoha doesn't like him, that should be a fact by now, but he clearly knows that if he doesn't sit next to him as he's at it, he won't get any meat. Food is food, so that's what he does, smelling the temptative smell of meat and his ears twitching slightly at the sizzling sound of the pan.

Sometimes, a horrible thought harasses his mind. That the reason Haruka doesn't leave it's because he actually lives with them now. Konoha doesn't hate the idea because of what it implies, since even if that wasn't the case it did look like it. But because Takane didn't ask for his opinion. Why wouldn't she be interested whether or not he wants to live with Haruka?

He misses the days when it was only he and Takane. He really does, and he tries to tell her that, but she'd never listen. Because she's always too busy looking at Haruka with those dumb eyes.

"Here you go," he smiles when he gives him his daily amazing meat, and Konoha quickly takes it so he doesn't have to look at him anymore. He takes it with the rest of his food, the food that Haruka had poured into his bowl, and eats happily his breakfast. When Haruka still wasn't on his black list, after getting meat Konoha'd twine around his legs to thank him. But not anymore, only people he likes get to have his fur on their clothes.

Like Takane, of course, who's just woke up and was tiredly walking into the kitchen. So, despite being busy eating, he takes a few seconds to greet her, getting a quick pat on the head from her. Then she kisses Haruka, and Konoha doesn't like when they do that, because it usually means it'd be another night spent on the couch. But as it was morning, he paid little attention to it, considering his food way more interesting at the moment.

* * *

Takane's kind of loud. She yells when something doesn't please her, and this must be one of those times. Konoha usually doesn't mind, he'd only fall asleep and once he does, he hears absolutely nothing. It's always best to look for another place to take a nap, one where it'd be difficult to hear her scream. That place, it's generally under her bed.

He's been in there for the last few hours.

Konoha can't sleep. He doesn't like the screams, they feel different than usual. Plus, they should have stopped by now. He was quite worried, to be honest. He's thought of walking in, to see if she'd stop if she sees him, since, well, he's her favorite! ...Even if, by now, he wasn't so sure about that.

He's also not so sure about _what_ she was screaming about, but he could affirm confidently that Haruka was with her. Perhaps, he just did something wrong and Takane was scolding him. Sometimes, Konoha does things she doesn't like and gets a scold, too. Although that possibility was discarded, because those normally just last a few seconds. This, again, has been up for a few long hours, only getting bitter and bitter by each passing minute.

So then when it finally stops, something like a miracle happens, and Takane sends Haruka home. Konoha felt happy at first, having _his_ side of the bed free and all for himself once again. Yes, nothing could be better!

Except that... it could.

Takane's been acting weird. He thinks she must have tired herself that time she screamed so much, it's been a long time since she last raised her voice. Which was concerning, considering how much she does that. She isn't crying, so that's why Konoha thinks it's weird, because he feels sad, anyway. That must mean she's sad, and he hates thinking that.

Of course, Konoha immediately thinks Haruka is one to blame. He figured out Takane misses Haruka, since he hasn't come back since then. But the answer is so simple; if she misses him, why doesn't she go and see him? Geez, humans can be pretty dumb sometimes...

He even starts to wonder if the reason she looks like that it's because she doesn't sleep as much as he does, so he thinks she should.

Her phone keeps ringing and it's a bother, not allowing him to nap. Irritated, Konoha hopped up on the couch, or to be more exact, on Takane. She does little to make him know she's aware of him sitting on her stomach, so Konoha glares at the buzzing phone placed on the coffee table, and then looks back at Takane.

"What? I'm not answering him," she huffs, fortunately understanding the odd look he gave her. "Who needs a boyfriend when I already have you?"

Konoha doesn't get what she means by that, but he knows it's definitely not an answer he wanted. He rubs his head on her arm, purring when he felt her hand scratching behind his ears. Even if the scenary of the two of them laying on the couch, as she petted him, was one of the things he has missed during Haruka's time here, it still felt bad.

Because Takane was sad, therefore, he was sad too.

* * *

A few days later, she seemed to finally have compassion for Konoha's soul, and answered the phone. He doesn't understand, since all Takane says as she presses it on her ear is densely repeat the word ' _yeah_ ', until she says ' _I miss you too_.' After that, she suddenly jumped off the couch, also making jump Konoha in the process, as he was trying to nap next to her.

He followed her to the bedroom, confused at seeing her getting changed into clothes that were telling him she'd go out. At this hour? Why would she? They have a routine, that what Konoha's always assumed, and that involves that at this hour of the day, he naps as she lies on the couch. Was that really hard to understand...?

That's why he meows, in search of an answer, but Takane doesn't listen and he feels a little sad when she walks past him. Konoha insistently follows her, affirming that she was going outside once he saw her putting on her shoes at the entryway. He meows again, complaining, in an attempt to make her stay, and this time, Takane does look at him.

"I'll be right back," she says, smiling at him. Despite that this is most likely to be a lie, Konoha feels a little relieved at the sight of her smile. He realized how much he missed it, so he only rubs his head against her back before she stands up. "And if I'm lucky enough, I'll be back along with him."

Takane going outside wasn't much of a surprise, it's normal, even if they weren't the right hours. She doesn't come back immediately, but she certainly didn't take too long. It's worth mentioning that after that, she seemed to have come back to normal.

He knew it was because Haruka finally came back. It makes Takane sad when he's not here, only with Konoha left to comfort her, so he decided it was best if he stayed. Also, Takane's still definitely better, but he found out Haruka's comfy to sleep on as well. He still gets the right amount of naps and food, and has two good people who take care of him. Keeping Takane happy is what he does, that's his first priority. Haruka can help him with it, even if that meant share his precious title as ' _her favorite_ ' with him.

He rubs his paw on his nose, hoping he'd be easier to wake up than Takane was, and fortunately, he was. Soon enough, Haruka opened his eyes, lazily gazing at the cat sitting on his chest.

"Good morning, are you hungry?" that's the first thing he says, and Konoha avoided getting distracted. Of course he was hungry, both of them should wake up and give him food already, but first, he had to make things clear.

" _Good news! I've decided that I like you again! You're welcome in our home at any time. You're also welcome to even call it your own home! I see you care about her and that's important, I like that you make her happy. So I'm willing for us to have a truce. We can definitely share her!_ "

All Haruka does is pet him, so Konoha happily takes it as a positive answer.

* * *

 _I don't know why I headcanon that Konoha LOVES Takane, or why everytime I write about him I transform him into an infant or an animal. Let me be though._


End file.
